Silver's One-Shots
by SilverStormyWolf
Summary: A lot of other fanfiction authors seem to have a book of one shots, so I decided to give it a try. :D I hope you like it, and please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first one-shot. Creamfoot's Mistake. Please review! Constructive critisism is welcome. :)**

Creamfoot's Mistake

It was a dark and gloomy night in Thunderclan, the sky was filled with dark grey, blue and purplish clouds sending a strange bluish grey light down upon the Thunderclan camp. Lightning flashed above and the sound of thunder rippled through the air. Rain had just started to pelt down, sending cats fleeing to their dens to wait out the storm.

A cream colored warrior, named Creamfoot, stood facing the forest with his eyes closed, just inside of the bramble barrier. Another cat, the deputy, a grey and black tabby she cat named Dewleap stood just behind him. Both cat's pelts were plastered to their sides by the rain.

"Creamfoot, you can't leave." Dewleap said, her green eyes wide with grief and fear. "I'm your mate, you _can't _leave me…" Already her voice sounded resigned, as if she knew he wouldn't listen to her.

"I'm sorry, Dewleap, but I just don't belong here," He turned to face her, opening his blue eyes, "I love you, I really do, I just can't stay here any more." He said, willing her to understand.

She let out a small sob, her ears flattening on her head.

"Blossomstar-" But she was cut off.

"My mother will understand. Even if she doesn't, she'll move on." He

said sadly, his tail falling to the ground.

"Thats not what I meant." She said, "Blossomstar won't be able to understand because-"

"Because I'm her only living kit left. Pinefrost and Darkflame are dead. I told you, she'll move on, just like she moved on from from my sisters."

"Fine." She said, sighing. She just stood there for a second. Then she hissed, suddenly, her eyes blazing with fury. "Fine. If you won't stay for me or for your mother, then stay for our kits! How can you expect Waterpaw, Crystalpaw and Rosepaw to move on? Especially Rosepaw! She spends every moment she can with you! She, they _all_, will be _devastated. _And what about _me?_ I'm your mate!" She spat, he took a step backwards. "I loved you and I thought you loved me!"

"I told you, Dewleap, I don't belong here anymore. I have to leave. You'll all move on. Maybe I'll come back one day." And with that he turned around, his head and tail low, and walked into the drenched forest. He heard Dewleap collapse behind him, "Please, Creamfoot, _please_ stay. I can't live without you, but I have to stay with the clan." She sobbed.

Creamfoot flattened his ears. "I'm sorry Dewleap." Then he ran through the forest, hearing a screech behind him. He didn't look back.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Creamfoot gazed longingly at the Thunderclan forest. It had been about fourteen moons since he had left and he missed them all so much. Blossomstar, his mother. Dewleap, his mate. His kits, Waterpaw, Crystalpaw and Rosepaw.

He couldn't gather enough confidence to go to the camp, so he was waiting for a border patrol to come by.

He sat there, his ears pricked and alert, his eyes scanning the forest, looking for cats and his tail twitching slightly.

Finally, after hours of waiting, he heard a patrol approaching. Terror and guilt flooded through him. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back after all... But he had to, for Blossomstar and for Dewleap and for his kits.

He gathered up his courage and walked out to meet them. The patrol was Stormsky, Berryflame, Echodrop and ... Dewleap.

"Dewleap!" He said, excitedly walking towards her.

She leapt at him and pinned him down.

"Echodrop and Berryflame, go get a battle patrol, there may be more rogues."

She looked down at him, curiosity, anger and authority in her eyes.

"What is your name, rogue?" Stormsky spat from his place beside Dewleap.

But Creamfoot ignored the angry tom, instead looking up at Dewleap.

"Don't you remember me, Dewleap?" He asked, his eyes widening.

Her eyes widened, too, with shock. Then she snarled, "It's Dew_star _now. And how did you know my warrior name?"

"Y-your leader now? What about Blossomstar? And you really don't remember me, do you?" He asked, his heart cracking.

She didn't answer for a second, studying him. Then she gasped and reeled back in shock.

Stormsky put his tail on her shoulder, "What is it Dewstar?" He asked, glaring at Creamfoot.

"I-it's th-that traitor. I-t's C-creamf-foot."

Creamfoot stood up slowly, Stormsky glared coldly at him.

"How can return after what you've done." Dewstar spat.

Creamfoot recoiled, "What do you mean? And what happened to Blossomstar?"

She curled her lip at him in disgust, "She died the night you left. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. I needed you more than ever in that moment, and you _left._ The clan was devastated. Especially our kits. Rosepaw never did move on, like you said she would, but the rest of us did. Just like you said."

Creamfoot was on the verge of tears.

"Creamfoot. You are hereby banished from Thunderclan, with the crimes of disloyalty and murder."

Creamfoot gasped, "I may have been disloyal, but I would _never _mur-"

"But you _did, _Creamfoot, you _did._ You murdered your own daughter."

Creamfoot hissed, "If you think I would _ever _murder any of my beloved kits-"

"I dont think, i know." She said, eyes flashing.

"What happened to my kits!" He snapped.

"Crystalpaw and Waterpaw are warriors now, their names are Crystalrose, in honor of Rosepaw and Waterfoot in honor of you. Waterfoot is a father of four kits, Lightpaw, Lakepaw, Sandpaw and Rainpaw, with Echodrop and Crystalrose is expecting kits with Shadestripe.

"What happened to Rosepaw?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Ill tell you what happened to Rosepaw, she died because of you. She was so depressed when you left. She sat at camp the entrance all the time, she did not eat, drink or sleep. She didn't even talk to anyone. My poor kit sat there for almost a moon. Luckily she didn't starve to death. She almost did, though. Then the hawk came. I evacuated the clearing. I tried to drag her away, but i couldnt. It killed her before we could do anything. And it was your fault, she sat there waiting for you."

"Rosepaw..." Creamfoot actually started crying now.

"Oh dont pretend it hurts you." She spat.

He didn't look at her, he just buried his head in his paws, mourning for his daughter, while his ex-mate yelled at him, her usually soft green eyes blazing anger.

Creamfoot heard pawsteps thundering towards them. The battle patrol had arrived.

The cats skidded to a stop just behind Dewstar and Stormsky.

The patrol consisted of Berryflame, Echodrop, Icefeather, Forestheart, Shadestripe, Leafbreeze, Dawncloud, Herronflame and Waterfoot and Crystalrose.

Crystalrose gasped in surprise and Waterfoot snarled menacingly, "Get out of here. You murdered my sister. Get out of here before I kill you."

Crystalrose growled in agreement.

"See? Even your other two kits don't want you here. I'd suggest you leave at once." Said Dewstar, flexing her long silver claws.

"I will never leave you again. I made a mistake and, believe me, I have suffered terrible consiquiences. Especially my precious Rosepaw."

"Get out or I will kill you." Dewstar said coldly.

"Then kill me. I'll never leave again."

"Then so be it." Creamfoot thought he could detect a little bit of sadness in her mew as she leapt at him, claws unsheathed. The last thing Creamfoot saw before he died was his kit's and mate's hateful glares.

But it was worth it. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into Rosepaw's eyes.

"Rosepaw! I-I'm so sorry…"

She purred. "It's alright, father. I forgave you before I was even mad. I love you father. They are just bitter that you left, but now you're here with me in Starclan."

Creamfoot smiled, following his daughter into the forest full of starlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second one shot (obviously) please enjoy and revview! :D**

Spirit quietly prowled towards the border, which always smelled of heather and rabbits. She used to come here all the time, when she was alive, just to feel at peace and drink in the scents of the moor. Once she had tried to hunt over there, not noticing that she had crossed the scent marker. She had been ambushed by 'Warriors'. They had slashed and sliced, turning her silver and white tabby fur red.

Another time, after her wounds had healed leaving only a few pale scars, she had returned. To see what was happening on the moor. To see if they had left. Of course they hadn't, but she did meet someone. His name was Snowclaw. He was a very handsome white furred tom with a silver ear. He told her all about the clans, especially his clan. Windclan.

She had met him when he was what they called and apprentice. Back then his name was Snowpaw. When they had met, he was hunting alone and had seen her, still covered in bloody scratches. They were already becoming infected. He had given her the rabbit he had caught earlier and went back to his camp to get his sister, Featherpaw, who was now known as Featherpelt, to help Spirit. She wasn't a regular apprentice. She was a Medicine Cat apprentice. She was a fluffy grey tabby, and she had brought plants that stung at first, but they made her feel better.

After that, Spirit and Snowclaw had met at the border almost every night and, slowly, they had slowly fallen in love. Spirit had even had kits for him, a silver tabby tom named Fog, a white tom named Cloud and a silver she cat named Shine. He had stolen them and taken them to his clan. It had broken Spirits heart. At least they had still come to visit. They're names had been changed to Fogfur, Cloudfall and Sparkshine.

She would have been okay with this, if she had been alowed to join the clan.

Snowclaw had said that he pretended that he found them abandoned at the border. Spirit still wondered why she couldn't join the clan with him and their kits. He had always avoided answering this question.

Then she had seen him with _her._ He had been walking in a meadow with a she cat. Their tails twined, both of them purring, talking softly. Spirit refused to believe it. It had to be his sister, or his mother maybe even his cousin. But Spirit already knew that Snowclaw had found another mate.

Spirit had leapt out of hiding and confronted them. She had said that Snowclaw was her mate. The other she cat laughed in her face. Them she spat insult after insult at Spirit. The worst being that she wasn't even a good mother for abandoning her kits. Which she hadn't done. She had said that Snowclaw was deputy now and wouldn't stoop so low as to be mates with the likes of her.

And what did Snowclaw do? Nothing. He had stood there watching them, with _amusement _on his face. The she cat simply stalked by her and Snowclaw followed, not even glancing at Spirit.

The next day she had marched boldly onto Windclan territory, stalking right to the camp. When she arrived, kits shrieked and queens gathered them up, elders rumbled disapprovingly and retreated into their den. The warriors had surrounded her, hissing. Her heart broke as she realised that her own three kits were there spitting insults at her. Then Snowclaw had come out, the cats parting to let him pass. I had said his name. He smirked saying that it was Snow_star_ now. And he hadn't even hesitated. He just slashed his ss her neck. She had said how could you and seen a spark of guilt, quickly replaced with cruel satisfaction.

Now Spirit was alone. Walking along the border for moon upon moons, waiting. Waiting for Snowstar to die so she could murder his soul.

Suddenly she felt something land on her back and slash her neck.

"Waiting to kill me, were you?" Said a cruel voice. Snowstar. Before he could do anything else, Spirit flipped herself around and sliced her claws across his neck.

"You said we would always be together. Now we can die together." Spirit said, closing her eyes as she faded away.

**Kinda sad... I hope you liked it. :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Murderer?

This one is kind of disturbing. Just violence, murder, that sort of thing. Not too bad. Enjoy! :)

Foxthorn paced through camp, head low. He headed to his nest, trying not to seem like he was watching everyone. Murders had become almost constant in his clan. At least one every day or two. Foxthorn was scared that he, or someone he cared about would be next.

He glanced to his left. Leopardflight and Minnowmist were sharing a large squirrel. To his right he saw Redleap and Rosefur sitting awkwardly. He glanced behind him and saw the deputy, Amberbrook, looking around camp as well. Their eyes met and they both shuddered and looked away. Foxthorn used to have a crush on her and she had felt the same, but then the murders had started and everyone was suspicious of one another. Foxthorn was even nervous around his littermates, Flamestep and Pebblepatch. Of course he still worried about them and tried to make sure that they were safe.

The only cats he completely trusted were Violetstar, his mother and leader, his apprentice Petalpaw and Dustykit, Falconkit and Wolfkit. They were his sister Pebblepatch's kits.

He narrowed his eyes at Snakefur as the sleek black tom padded toward the entrance to guard for the night.

Foxthorn yawned and stretched. He still needed sleep, even with as paranoid as he was.

He cautiously made his way through the warriors den to his nest, flinching at every little sound he heard. He accidentally stepped on a brittle piece of bracken and jumped, hissing slightly. He looked around, a few cats were looking at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry," he said, nervous. "Just stepped on some bracken."

The cats looked away, but he felt most of them watching him warily as he turned around.

Foxthorn sighed as he sunk down in his nest, aware of a few cats flinching at the sound.

How did this happen? A clan should trust itself. That murderer has ruined more than just a few lives. Foxthorn thought as he drifted into a deep, dream filled sleep.

LINE BREAK

Foxthorn jerked awake. He was laying by the lake, his red and black front paws trailing in the shimmering blue green water.

He yawned and looked around.

"How did I get out here?" Foxthorn wondered aloud.

Oh well, I probably just went for a walk and fell asleep.

He caught a squirrel and a mouse and headed back to camp.

When he got there he saw a body in the middle of camp. Snakefur.

Foxthorn felt guilty as he realised that he wasn't even sad. Murders were becoming as common as mice these days. Then he felt a shudder go down his back.

That could have been me. I was out of camp last night.

Foxthorn shook of the feeling and padded over to lay his catch on the fresh kill pile. He was vaguely aware of Mothfur and Watershine, the elders dragging Snakefur out for his burial.

"Foxthorn! Foxthorn!" Foxthorn nearly leapt out of his fur, he swung his head around, eyes wide. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised that it was Dustykit, Falconkit and Wolfkit. They were rushing towards him, squealing in delight. He laughed as ge let them bowl him over.

"Ha! I, Dustystar, mighty leader of Shadowclan, have brought down this fox!" Dustykit mewed, puffing his chest out proudly. His victory didn't last long a Falconkit and Wolfkit knocked their brother down.

"And we, Falconstar and Wolfheart of Shadowclan have brought down the rogue, Dusty, as he tries to take over Shadowclan!" Falconkit called down to Dustykit while Wolfkit watched, amused.

"Hey!" Dustykit complained, "Not fair!"

Foxthorn grinned and rolled over, causing the sisters to tumble down on top of the pouting Dustykit.

"You kits will be amazing warriors someday." He purred.

All three kits puffed up in pride.

"Falconkit! Wolfkit! Dustykit!" Pebblepatch called from the nursery, "Come in, it's time for your nap." She looked at Foxthorn warily.

"Don't worry, I was just playing with them." He called over to his sister.

She looked less wary, but still nervous as she followed her kits back into the nursery.

Foxthorn sighed. He fell back into his usual, careful and suspicious mood. It had been good to laugh again. Even just for a bit.

LINE BREAK

It had been about half a moon since Snakefur had died. So many more cats had died. Brookpetal, Minnowmist, Redleap, Rosefur, Lightningbounce, Flamestrike, Silverfern, Blackfrost.

Foxthorn was becoming more and more fearful. In an almost constant state of terror. He often woke outside of camp. A few times, to his horror, there had been blood around him. Or even on him. It was like the murderer was playing with him.

He shuddered again. He had been shuddering a lot. Even more disturbing, he had been having dreams about the cats that had been murdered most recently. He never saw the murderer, though. Not even a glimpse of their fur or eye color.

The number of cats in their clan had dropped significantly. But the frequency of the murders had let up. Only for the clan to discover, a the gathering, that cats from other clans had started being killed. No cat knew who the murderer could be.

Foxthorn decided to go to sleep. It was getting late, anyways.

LINE BREAK

Again, Foxthorn found himself outside of the camp, very near to the ThunderClan border. He yawned and looked around. Once again, his pelt was splattered with blood. Terror exploded in his mind again. He glanced around wildly, expecting to see an insane, bloodthirsty cat. He jumped when he noticed two yellow eyes. Then he realised that they were lifeless. On further investigation, he discovered it to be Acornpelt, the ThunderClan deputy. Foxthorn raced back to camp, pausing only to wash the blood off of himself at the lake.

The sun was just rising as he entered camp, unaware of the amber eyes watching him. He headed straight to his nest and curled up tightly, welcoming the blackness.

When he awoke, he padded out to get some food and stopped dead in his tracks. There were four bodies lying in the center of the camp.

Three kits and an apprentice. Memories of their laughing faces taunted him. Their names raced through his head.

Petalpaw.

Dustykit.

Falconkit.

Wolfkit.

"No." He choked out weakly.

He noticed Pebblepatch sitting near her kits, head bowed. No one else even seemed to care.

"No!" He screeched, racing over to them. "No no no no. They can't be dead. They- they just can't."

No one even bothered to try to calm him as he lay sobbing.

The next few days passed by in a haze. He kept waking up, covered in blood, outside of camp. More and more cats murdered.

He didn't care. Just as no one had cared about Petalpaw, Dustykit, Falconkit and Wolfkit.

Amberbrook's POV

Every night Foxthorn would leave.

He would just get up and leave. He seemed zombie like. His eyes open, but devoid of life. Then he would return, near dawn. He always looked confused and tired.

After Petalpaw, Dustykit, Falconkit and Wolfkit were killed, his eyes had gained a spark of anger and satisfaction when he left. When he returned, it seemed like he had given up on life.

Amberbrook would try to follow him, but he always managed to escape her.

One night he was moving more sluggishly and tired.

Amberbrook quietly stood and slunk after him. His walk was stiff and uneven. But even with that, he weaved through the trees and circled camp three times. Finally he stopped. Amberbrook realised that they were behind the apprentices den.

His paw, stiff and ragged, but strong, reached in and pulled out a sleeping apprentice. Rainpaw.

Amberbrook's eyes widened, but she didn't move.

Foxthorn dragged the somehow still sleeping apprentice away from camp. She felt a flash of relief as she caught sight of blue eyes. Rainpaw had waken up. His head whirled around and Amberbrook expected him to call out for help. But he was silent. Then Amberbrook noticed the moss stuffed into the apprentices mouth.

Foxthorn set Rainpaw down, but planted a firm paw on his chest.

Amberbrook tried to move, but couldn't. She just stared, eyes wide as Foxthorn hissed something to the frightened apprentice, which made him thrash even more. Then Foxthorn chuckled and slit the young tom's throught.

Rainpaw's head lolled back, his normally bright blue eyes dull.

Foxthorn turned and, with a jerking walk, headed away.

Amberbrook still stood there, frozen with shock and horror.

Soon Foxthorn returned with a struggling she cat in his jaws.

It was the youngest apprentice, Flowerpaw.

Amberbrook leapt out of her hiding place and tackled Foxthorn to the ground. Flowepaw flew to the side.

"Flowerpaw! Hide!" Amberbrook yowled as she slashed at Foxthorn. He snarled and lashed out at her. They fought for some time. The moon had just started to sink and both cats were exhausted.

Suddenly Foxthorn collapsed, his body racked with shivers.

Amberbrook fell back, watching what was happening.

Then he stopped shivering and lay there, panting. Then his eyes opened and he looked around, confused. His gaze landed on her and he screeched, jerking back.

"It's you Amberbrook? You're the murderer?" He asked disbelievingly.

"What are you talking about?" Amberbrook snarled. He flinched.

"I've been fighting you since before moon high, when you killed Rainpaw and attempted to kill Flowerpaw!"

"W-what? I would never do that." He protested, eyes wide.

Amberbrook noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked that way, her ears still trained on Foxthorn.

An elderly white she cat with violet eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Violetstar?" Foxthorn gasped.

"Foxthorn. Amberbrook. What is going on here?"

Amberbrook explained all that had happened to Violetstar.

The white she cat looked at Foxthorn, then back at Amberbrook.

"When he was a kit, I noticed he had a slight personality disorder from the time the sun set to the time the moon set. I did not know it would cause this to happen."

Foxthorn blinked. "Then I- I killed Petalpaw? I killed Dustykit, Wolfkit and Falconkit? I killed- I killed everyone."

"Yes, Foxthorn." Violetstar murmured. "And I'm sorry, but I have to keep the clan safe. She flicked her tail and five warriors emerged into the light. They surrounded Foxthorn, who put up no resistance as the pinned him to the ground.

Violetstar turned away from the scene. Foxthorn cast his eyes to the the rising sun, then to the forest floor.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

Those were Foxthorn's last words. In the end, it was his own brother who held his neck out, and his own sister who slit his throat. At least they did it quickly.

A red and black starry cat appeared in front of her. His eyes were full of sadness.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have stopped myself. Goodbye Amberbrook. I wish things had been different."

Then the stars around him swirled and, with a flash of starlight, Foxthorn was gone.

If anyone was confused, Foxthorn had a multi-Personality disorder where, at night, he was a cruel sort of unaware cat, bent on murdering.

And, just so you know, I won't be updating this too often, just when I get a good idea for a one shot. But I hope you enjoyed this one! :)

And thanks for all the reviews! :D


End file.
